You Are My Sunshine
by OffMyTea
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.


My Only Sunshine

**Hi guys. Alyss here. I wrote this after I got an amazing amount of muse after reading a beautiful story that used the same song. Please go check it out! It's called Sunshine by ThePen23. **

**I hope you like this!**

**One last thing!**

**Selena and I have set up our own tumblr account! We will be posting updates about stories, ideas, and other things. We also have an ask box where you can ask us questions, or you can ask our characters questions! **

**If you want to check it out, go to **

**Enjoy the story!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**You are my sunshine**

A scream echoed through the house, waking John.  
"Mary?!" he yelled as he ran upstairs to the nursery.

**My only sunshine**

When he entered the room, there was no one there but baby Sam in his crib. John felt relief wash over him.  
Then the blood dripped down onto his son's blanket.  
John looked up in horror.

**You make me happy when skies are gray**

"Mary! No!" he screamed as flames licked his body as he tried to save his wife.

**You'll never know, dear, how much I love you**

That night, John Winchester lost his home.  
He lost the other half of his soul.

**So please don't take my sunshine away**

And with God as his witness, he swore he would hunt down the thing that took his Mary away from him.

**The other night, dear, as I sleeping**

He had nightmare every night.  
Some...  
...Most...  
Were about Hell.  
But some, surprisingly were not.  
And sometimes, they were worse.

**I dreamed I held you in my arms**

He sprinted towards his falling brother.  
"NO!" he yelled as he caught him. He put a hand over the stab wound in his back.  
Tears began flowing down his face as the baby brother he had sworn to protect died in his arms.  
He held him close to him.  
"Sam!" he cried in despair.

**But when I woke, dear, I was mistaken**

"You learned all your tricks from me, little brother."  
Was that really his voice?  
Gabriel screamed. His voice sent a message of soul crushing pain.  
He looked down at his brother's dead body, his wings imprinted in ash around him.  
No...he couldn't have done this...  
But he did.  
He killed his baby brother.

**So I hung my head and I cried**

He took a deep breath, tryin to hold in the flood of tears.  
He couldn't cry.  
The Devil doesn't cry.  
But in that moment, he wasn't the Devil.  
And so Lucifer exhaled rapidly as the tears freely streamed down his face.

**You are my sunshine**

It hurt so much to put the trigger in her hand.  
He kissed her forehead.  
She was his sunshine.  
She was the first girl he had ever loved.

**My only sunshine**

He kissed her soft lips.  
She was his only love.  
And now, fate was taking her away.

**You make me happy when skies are gray**

It was always the wrong time for them.  
But whenever he had walked into the Roadhouse,  
It was hard to explain.  
But since his mom was killed, he had never felt like he had a home.  
Until he met them.

**You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
**He would never be able to tell Jo those three words out loud.  
I Love You.  
It killed him inside.

**So please don't take my sunshine away**

Jo was his first and only love.  
Ellen was the closest thing he'd had to a mother since he was four.  
And he never told them.  
And they never would.  
That day, Dean Winchester's already broken heart shattered.

**I'll always love you and make you happy**

Dean loved his brother.  
He practically raised him on his own.  
He watched over him his whole life.

**If you will only say the same**

Didn't Sam realize what he was doing?  
What he was becoming?  
Couldn't his brother see how much he was hurting him?

**But if you leave me to love another**

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back"  
He meant those words.  
He knew his brother knew it too.  
So why was he watching Sam walk out of the door and out of his life anyways?  
The crack in his already scarred heart widened till it broke.  
He had one job.  
Just _one_ job.  
And he screwed up.  
Sam was gone.  
And his baby brother wasn't ever coming back.

**You'll regret it all one day**

"You set him free!"  
What had he done?  
He looked over at his older brother.  
"...I'm sorry..."  
But he knew Dean deserved so much more than that.

**You are my sunshine**

"We have a Judas in our midst."  
That's it.  
It was over.  
He knew at that moment, his fate was sealed.

**My only sunshine**

Balthazar knew what was coming.  
But he didn't move to stop it.  
No matter what his brother had become, he could never hurt him.  
He was the sunshine of his life.

**You make me happy when skies are gray**

"Well you've always got little old me."  
This was his baby brother.  
His little Angel of Thursday.  
And now...

**You'll never know, dear, how much I love you**

Balthazar felt the blade enter his back.  
"Cas..." he breathed out.  
_"I love you."_  
But he never said it.  
He was already on the floor, screaming as his grace was ripped from his body.  
This was it.  
His final act of love to him.  
He hoped his little Angel of Thursday saw it as one.

**So please don't take my sunshine away**

Endings are hard.  
Any chapped ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning.  
But endings are impossible.  
You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can.  
The fans are always gonna bitch.  
There's always gonna be holes.  
There's always gonna be some crazy fangirl with a computer and a fanfiction account.  
And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something, I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass.  
No doubt, endings are hard.  
But then again...

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

Nothing ever really ends, does it?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review, and check us out on tumblr!**

**Love, Alyss**


End file.
